


Difficult Choices (aka A Birthday Fic for JerseyDevil)

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jersey Devil's birthday and she's won a contest. Now she just has to choose her prize. (This isn't really a Hawaii Five-0 fic per se, but since Steve and Danny make an appearance of sorts that's how I categorized it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difficult Choices (aka A Birthday Fic for JerseyDevil)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JerseyDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerseyDevil/gifts).



> 1) Thanks to the wonderful Liz for the read-through; she is awesome.  
> 2) I actually wrote most of this in my head while I was out tonight and thankfully the muse cooperated and allowed me to not only remember it, but to write it down.

**Disclaimer:** No, I refuse to disclaim. They can come and sue me. I have nothing so they will get nothing.

**++++++++++**

What a day it had been for Jersey Devil (self-nicknamed JD because it sounded cool). Today was her 21st birthday (again) and she had been the 2,984,361st person to call the TV station to win a prize. She ran to the garage and hopped on her pink and yellow BMX (with reflectors) and raced to the station. Four hours and 27 minutes later she stood on a stage with three doors and some guy that looked like a game show host was beside her.

"Yes, JD, for your birthday," he announced, "you get your choice of three prizes!"

"Oooh, I can't wait to see." JD bounced around, clapping her hands and generally grinning like a lunatic. "Let's have a look at what's behind door number one!"

The door opened and the host waved his arm out, presenting her with five different men.

JD looked closely at them and her eye brightened. "OH MY GOD! IT'S LEE MAJORS!"

"Yes, JD, should you go with choice one, you will receive an assortment of Lee's." He glanced up at the display board. "First we have _Big Valley_ Lee: Attired in a hat, vest, tight jeans, boots and a thigh holster."

JD began to hum the _Big Valley_ theme.

"Next," the host continued, "we have _Owen Marshall, Counselor-At-Law_ Lee, wearing a three-piece suit and looking particularly dashing." 

"He looks soooo professional," JD sighed.

"Third, we have _Bionic Man Steve Austin_ Lee. Yes, he is wearing a garish green leisure suit, but let us not forget that those were in fashion during the 70s."

JD's mouth was hanging open.

"Then there's _Fall Guy_ Lee, who will serenade you with his theme song and insert your name into the lyrics."

At this point JD had to grab the host's arm to keep herself upright; she was feeling faint.

"And, lastly, we have older Lee, who, like fine wine, has improved with age."

JD was nodding her head and about to scream, "I'LL TAKE THEM ALL!" when the host spoke again.

"Don't decide yet, Jersey Devil, because you haven't seen what's behind door number two!" He walked her over. "For this, we traveled all the way to Hawaii; Oahu to be exact." He opened the door. "It's Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams, who are in a constant battle against any and all evils that threaten the island paradise."

JD glanced inside and her eyes popped out of her head.

Steve was tied to the headboard, his arms above his head, sweat dripping down his body.

Danny had Steve's legs lifted over his shoulders and he was pounding inside while he jerked Steve off. 

And then Steve was coming, spurting all over the place, screaming "DANNO!" at the top of his lungs.

Danny decided to withdraw and shoot all over Steve and then he leaned down and licked the man clean. He sat up and tugged at his cock which was getting hard again and ready for round two.

JD didn't know what happened; one moment she was watching Danny fuck Steve into oblivion, the next she was lying on the floor with the host kneeling above her asking if she was all right.

"Am I dead?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Just checking." JD got to her feet and followed the host to door number three.

"Lastly, we have one snack-sized container (which will fit in your purse)." The host stepped back and took JD with him. "So, JD, what's it going to be?"

Jersey Devil had no problem making her choice.

"But...but why?" The host asked.

"Because five Lee Majors' would be cool, but I have to say that even though it was in style once, the leisure suit that _Bionic_ Lee has on is a total turn off now." As the door closed she saw the other four making fists and closing in on him. 

"But why not pick McDanno?" Clearly the host was confused. 

"Because much as I would like to be their third and enjoy a literal Steve and Danny sandwich...." She heard the panted "Danno" and the lust-filled "Steven," followed by twin moans and mutual declarations of love. "Those perfect and lean and muscled and tanned and enormous...well, to be honest, they're so into each other they'll ignore me, so why bother picking them."

The host nodded. "JD, for our home audience, can you enlighten us as to how you arrived at your choice?"

"Because it's Nutella." Jersey Devil popped the snack into her purse and with a joyful grin, skipped out of the studio like the happy camper she was and enjoyed her favorite treat made from hazelnuts and cocoa.

**FIN**


End file.
